Boruto x Hinata
by FutaSenpai69
Summary: When Naruto fails to satiated Hinata's sexual needs, she takes drastic measures and does the unthinkable...With her son! ((Warning: Contains explicit incest material! Do not read if you don't like incest! ))


It was morning, the sky transitioning from black to blue as the sun was peaking over the Hokage summit. It was a fresh day, a new day. Everyone in the Seventh's home was still sound asleep, except for the Seventh and Hinata themselves. Hinata was the first to wake. Rising to meet the morning, the female stretched. Hinata was now in her late thirties, thirty-six, to be exact. And regardless of this, the only thing that was altered was her hairstyle, which was cut so that her hair was now nape level. Her silky skin remained intact as well, no signs of wrinkles and crowsfeet around her eyes and face. Her physique had also matured along with her: her hips, now narrow, gave more curve to her shape; her wiast was slightly wider, really accenting her body; her bottom was slightly bigger; and her bosom was larger, as well. The night gown she was wearing was a light pink, making it transparent somewhat if fixated on by a strong light source. She layered this over with a white house robe, slipping on some white house shoes too.

With her day getting started, she walks downstairs to prepare breakfast for Naruto, whom is now also awake and getting ready for work. With his breakfast prepared, Hinata was setting the table, clearly oblivious to Naruto's presence as he entered the kitchen in nothing more than his trousers that were similar to a pair of gray sweat pants. Hinata accidentally drops a spoon, and bending over to pick it up, she was surprised to feel his strong grasp upon her waist. Already used to the daily routine, Hinata faced forward with her hands hands firmly pressed upon the cold surface of the kitchen table, already in position for Naruto. He removes the house robe, tossing it aside so that it was upon the couch. Next was her nightgown, Naruto flipping that up over her back, exposing her white underwear. Naruto pulls them down to her knees, Hinata feeling the cool air brushing over her bare ass. Naruto's trousers were the last to fall, revealing his erection.

Hinata bit upon her lower lip, her eyes slowly closing as she felt him press the head of his erection being pushed into her. It was quite difficult seeing as she wasn't properly "prepared" for penetration, but even though that was the case, with Naruto inside her, it was only a few seconds did she start to get aroused. Grasping her hips, Naruto began to move, eliciting light, quivering breathes that part Hinata's thin lips. His pace was slow to start in order to establish a rhythm. Hinata was really starting to feel it now, growing more excited by each second that he was inside her.

Naruto's tempo gradually started to pick up, the impact of his pelvis against her backside starting to become more audible. He was becoming more immersed, but not as immersed as Hinata was. This was the first time in a long time that she and Naruto could actually do it, granted that their time being mostly invested elsewhere rather than on each other. But Hinata learned that it came with the Hokage lifestyle. Though, she couldn't deny that her body truly did miss him.

Biting upon her lower lip, Hinata focused more on herself than Naruto. Call her selfish, but he wasn't the only one that was entitled to have a blissful release. And knowing that time was of the essence, she knew Naruto was going to be quick in climaxing since he couldn't focus with morning wood. Hinata also utilized this time as well, since she couldn't really do much since she had much to do also.

Hinata could feel Naruto's roughness escalating, him groaning and grunting behind her. His intermediate rhythm was disrupted to suit the need for his eminent climax, something that she knew was approaching by the abruptness of his change in movement. That, and when she turned her cranium to glance over her shoulder, she could see the tension that was arising within by the expression that was reflected upon his countenance. His grip tightened up as well, this being an indication as well. However, Hinata was still unable to finish before him.

Hinata sighed once she felt him finish, his penis throbbing violently inside of her, filling her with his potential load of a hot orgasm. The pulsating lasted for a few seconds before it gradually faded, Naruto pulling out as soon as he was emptied. He then quickly pulls up his trousers while Hinata, apparently displeased, pulls up her panties and straightens herself out.

Hinata walks Naruto towards the door, wishing him a good day at work before he leaves, waving her husband off as he leaves, afterwards closing the door.

With Naruto gone, Hinata was giddy as she rushed back upstairs, tip-toeing past Himawari's pink room door that was adjacent to Boruto's. Grasping the golden knob, she then turns it clockwise until the latch was fully fully retracted, Hinata then slowly pushing forward to open it. After entering, she then closed it behind her. Her entry was a successful one.

The room was poorly lit since the sun's rays weren't adequate in penetrating the translucent, dark colored curtains that covered the windows, giving the room a sort of red-ish tint. However, despite the lack of lighting, she could see the laundry that loitered the floor of the sleeping blonde. She wasn't going to fuss at him now, but later she was going to scold him about his room. She told him about keeping his room clean and not as if he was raised in a barn!

After manuevering around the laundry as if they were landmines, Hinata had finally made it towards Boruto's bed, where she then removed the blanket from over her slumbering offspring. This was wrong, she knew this...but when you're as sexually frustrated as she was, compunctions and regrets soon get overheard by the ever-needing craving for satisfaction. Slipping off his blanket, Hinata was surprised to notice that Boruto was quite flaccid.

Albeit, she had a remedy for that. And after pulling his briefs down, Hinata exposed Boruto's own penis. Even when not aroused, Boruto was 7". If there was anything that Boruto had inherited from Naruto that was more than the blonde hair, blue eyes and hallmark whiskers, it was his penis size.

Hinata grasped his cock with her delicate hand, stroking it ever so gently. And like wind up toy, with each pump, life was gradually being restored and his cock was erect. Hinata feasted her upon his now erect penis, which was now 11". Boruto was just as big as Naruto-if not, bigger! Hinata felt herself growing more aroused now...she had to taste it!

Grasping him, Hinata lowered her mouth around his meat, continuing to do so until until her lips had touched her her hand. This method allowed her to control just how much she could intake, seeing as this was how she usually performed Blowjobs for Naruto. It was good since it was quite versatile: in conjunction with performing a fellatio, she could also stroke him, this producing two sources of pleasure simultaneously. And it worked on Naruto. Couple that with her prowess with fellatio and Hinata was a master.

It was evident to her that Boruto had been masturbating since she could taste the lingering remains of his semen around his cock. Hinata didn't really mind it, and since she usually does it for Naruto, she had grown accustomed to the taste. As she was busy bobbing her head, her left hand had been employed to pleasure herself, her digits going to work and stimulating her walls by stroking them vigorously. She was really getting into the experience, suckling upon Boruto faster as she was entering her zone of concentration. She could soon hear Boruto groaning as he was asleep, his breathing hitching some. Hopefully he didn't share the same premature ejaculation trait like Naruto did.

Hinata was surprised when she suddenly felt his hand grasp her cranium. Now controlling her movements manually while still remaining in a state of slumber, Hinata was forced to remove her grasp of his cock so that his length could go further into her mouth, forcing her to engage him in deep-throat as the tip was entering her throat. Hinata felt herself on the verge of orgasm as Boruto made her suck every inch vigorously, Hinata developing tears in her eyes. Boruto was so rough, despite being asleep as this was occurring. She could notice that he was starting to grow turgid inside her mouth, his length swelling up as he continued to abuse her throat passage. His grip had also became tighter, another clear sign that he was approaching his end, Hinata unable to do nothing other than to prepare for him to release. Glancing at his face, she seen the exact expression of a mix of tension and pleasure that Naruto had donned prior to him finishing. Hinata had also reached her peak from all the excitement, the walls around her fingers soon clenching down around her fingers. Hinata closed her eyes as she prepared herself for both his and her own climax.

Hinata was only forced to suck for a few more seconds before he came. With his cock throbbing in her throat, Boruto had emptied his load inside her mouth, making her cheeks swell up similar to like a chipmunk that had stored nuts in its mouth. Hinata swollowed his load due to her bodily reflex, but she didn't regret it. With Boruto finally releasing her, Hinata was permitted in catching her breath. However, this only made Hinata more aroused after being handled like that. She takes a moment to glance at Boruto, who was smiling in his sleep. She also noticed that he was still hard, even though he came that much. Hinata was really excited now. Standing up, she removes her soaked panties, then crawls into bed and straddles Boruto. The shifting of the bed as she was getting into position must've disrupted his sleep, causing him to stir as he slept. It was then that his lids slowly rolled back, revealing his blue eyes.

"M-Mom...!? What are you doing!?" Boruto asks, clearly awake now.

"Haa...Haa..." Hinata was still out of breathe. "Boruto, mommy's needs to use you for a moment..." She answers, grasping his penis.

"No, wait! I just..." Hinata shoves his erection into her, "...ah, came..."

It made no point in disputing now, she had already did it; and with Boruto clasping the covers, Hinata threw her head back, her eyes rolled back, with her tongue held out. Boruto had filled her up completely. It felt so good to have something so big inside her. Planting her hands upon Boruto's chest, Hinata began to move. She started off slow, Boruto watching her as she did so. It was so wet and hot, almost as if he was melting inside her. Did pussy...really feel this good?

Boruto had no clue what to do, so he allowed Hinata to take the role as dominate for the time being. It was weird that that it was his mom that he was having sex with, but at the same time, it felt phenomenal to feel the sensations he did. This was hundred times better than jerking!

Hinata, getting accustomed to her established tempo, decided to adjust her position, almost as if she was preparing to perform squats. With her hands placed behind her head, she then began to bounce, her tits bouncing about frantically as she done so. It was like she was sensually dancing for Boruto while simultaneously pleasuring him, her tongue hanging out from her tongue. Her uptick in movement had also elicited the springs of his matress to repeatedly press and release, bringing out a creaking noise. Boruto was actually worried that Himawari might be able to hear it since she was in the next room.

"M-Mom...Please...Ah...slow down..." Boruto implores, his hands clenching the sheets tightly.

Her actions were too overwhelming for someone like him, who wasn't quite adjusted to having sex. But despite doing earnest begging, by studying her, his mother was far gone, and that her yearning for satisfaction obviously consumed her. His mother was gone, and in her place was the manifestation of the inner lewd, sex-driven alternate side of herself that Boruto had never saw before.

Hinata was well aware of her behavior, though, she didn't possess an iota of care or decency about her actions. Boruto had summoned this side of her through his cock, bringing to the surface a side of her that she didn't even know she herself had. But his cock had driven to the point of Insanity, words no longer able to process in her mind that seemed foggy while engaged in such inappropriate, physical interaction between genitalias with her own son.

Boruto could feel the tension in his cock developing, his load building. This was dangerous...He was about to cum while having unprotected sex with his own mom! This is bad...really bad!

"Ah, I'm cumming...Mom, I'm cumming!" Boruto warns. Hearing this, Hinata didn't stop. Observing how Boruto was looking up at her, a red hue striking his cheeks as his face as she rode him, gave him a stark resemblance to the teen replica of Naruto, the one she was infatuated with. Seeing him in this new light, Hinata rode faster, Boruto's eyes closing as she does so. There was no stopping her now.

Approaching the point of no return, Boruto clenched his eyes shut, his hands grasping the sheets much tighter now. He was going to explode any second! He just hoped his mom would get off in time enough, else something disasterous might arise from the consequences of ejaculating inside her. But he could tell that she wasn't going to stop until he finishes. Boruto could also feel her walls enclosing around, creating a new level of tightness that he couldn't withstand. Was she going to cum?

Hinata had arrived to her orgasm; throwing her head back, her muscles began to spasm around Boruto, her body tensing up as she was wracked with powerful jolting as it struck her with tremendous force. Hinata had finally experienced her blissful end. And after a few seconds, the intense contractions in her muscles faded, a sigh of relief soon leaving her lips. She was perspirating and hot, but she also felt alleviation. She was about to crawl off of Boruto, when suddenly he grasped her hips; with a swift motion, Boruto had switched their position, him now on top and Hinata on the bottom.

With her mind now clear, Hinata had a grasp of the situation, but was it was already too late. After re-inserting himself into her, Boruto began to vigorously grinding into Hinata, burying his face into her neck. His tempo was off-sync and haphazard, clearly displaying his lack of experience with thrusting. Hinata could feel his warm, shuttering breathes against the delicate skin of her neck. Resting her hand upon the back of his head, Hinata allowed Boruto to finish as well, closing her eyes. Her orgasm had rendered her sensitive, amplifying the sensations as Boruto was still inside her, explaining why she was grimacing.

Hinata could tell he was close by the breaking of his rhythm, his breathing becoming shakily.

"Wait, Boruto, don't cum inside...!" Hinata commands Boruto. However, seeing as he wasn't really listening, he neglected her words, focused only on his orgasm and that alone. This vexed Hinata, her worrying that he might just do.

"Boruto!"

Pulling out mere seconds before finishing, Boruto strokes himself off, shooting his hot load upon Hinata's stomach. It was like a small puddle that been shot upon her stomach, Hinata impressed that he possessed so much. Afterwards, Boruto then collapsed besides her, catching his breathe. Sex with Boruto was not as bad as she thought...

The room was quite after they took a moment to relax her able to think now, wasn't there something she was supposed to tell him...? Glancing around the room, she remembered the laundry that was scattered about on the floor. Hinata turns to look at Boruto, who was returning her gaze.

"Now...About this room! How many times do I have to tell you to keep it clean!?"


End file.
